monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Wirt the Kitchen Boy
Development Notes The basic concept for this character is a young lad who can act as a general dogsbody around the place and also because I think it will be more realistic if we have a range of ages around the place. * Virtues - He's young, he's probably not going to have many if any... So Apt Student seemed good if he is ever going to develop into something useful - and why not. Who knows what we could train him up as. :I'm not sure that he is supposed to be useful. Wouldn't Puissant Dish-washing, or Learn from mistakes (Etiquette) - with Etiquette 0(0) be more appropriate? :I also feel that there is an opportunity to create an interesting inter-relationship between The Cook and the Wirt. Of course, if Wirt ever grows up, this relationship can be mirrored in his relationship with his new underling... a cycle of comic abuse, or somesuch. * Flaws - Not many to balance here, and again finding something appropriate to a youth cuts down on the options. Went for Tainted with Evil mostly just because it's damn funny. However, it could also easil explain why he is not welcome in normal society and the magi are more willing to put up with him that others. :Hehehehehe... *wipes eyes* sadly, "Plagued by..." is a major virtue, but it's something he can acquire in-game if you play your cards right. * Characteristics - What with a -2 across the board here, I didn't really feel like handing the poor boy any serious penalties. As he is an Apt Student, I thought an eventual +2 in intelligence would be good and then for a change opted to spread the other 4 points out across the board, possibly useful in a variety of ways. Of course, once taken down for youth, nothing very much to look at. All of those negative words will fade as he grows up as well, which will hopefully give him a nice lived in feel. :Yes... a nice, cosy, sinister feeling. Maybe over time, the covenant's kitchen can get such a reputation, that even the magi won't go in there alone... except for Wirt, who never seems to leave its dark corners. ;) :Right, back to more serious characters. --Ars Magica 17:32, 5 February 2006 (PST) * Childhood - (45 points) Native Language 5, Area Lore 1(5), Swim 1(5), Survival 1(5), Guile 2(15), Athletics 2(15). * Later Life - (15x5=75 points) Brawl 3(30), Steath 2(15), Folk Ken 2(15), Survival 2(+10), Awareness 1(5) The major factor with Wirt turned out to be his Flaw. There is the fact that he is alone and not anyone's child, which because of the flaw suggested that he was abandoned or had run away. This in turn suggested that probably hadn't been trained to anything in particular, but had just had to get by and maybe had been in a lot of scraps. XP Winter 1221 12xp gained. * 12xp spent on Craft: Cooking - Trained by Nenya. Spring 1221 14xp gained. * 14xp spent on Craft: Weaving - Trained by Gertrude. Summer 1221 2xp gained. * 1xp spent on Craft: Cooking - Doing his job. * 1xp spent on Welsh - Nenya often uses Welsh around the kitchen. Autumn 1221 5xp gained. * 5xp spent on Craft: Cooking - Making jams and preserves.